


Who?

by orphan_account



Category: None - Fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-18 12:23:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7315090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Samuel Adams has only been in the states for three weeks and hes already forgotten every second of it, and his home.<br/>He awakes from a two month slumber tired, confused, startled by those around him, and craving blueberry muffins.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> at first the chapters might come a little slowly as I'm a little new to writing, but ill try to have a new chapter at least every two weeks. ENJOY!!  
> 

It's funny how time passes. Sometimes we can feel it's pull against us making seconds Feel like minutes and minutes like hours, though other times it rushes by with out a second thought and its not till months or even years later that you realize just how much time has passed. For me the last few months have gone by without me noticing a thing, though I've also been asleep during all that time. It's interesting to me that while I was asleep I didn't really notice anything, not time, heat, cold, emotions, pain, you name it, I didn't feel it. I suppose I did always say I needed about a year of sleep to truly feel rested, turns out even that wasn't enough, seeing as I woke up with a splitting head ache, and I wanted blueberry muffins, bad like, incredibly bad. My stomach felt as if it was slowly breaking down its walls to feed itself. That's when I properly noticed the woman sobbing by my side, and she wasn't really helping with the head ache. Oh yeah her, I should probably address that, turns out she's my mom. Weird right? Just wait till you hear the rest of my story.

I awoke to a piercing pain right above my left ear. The throbbing there consumed my whole head and it passed through like waves. Not the small harmless ones that happen in bath, no these were like tsunamis, and my brain was the shore. I almost blacked from the pain, but like I said the sobbing woman beside me was a bit distracting. She had light colored skin and curly brown hair that seemed to surround her, almost like a shield. She seemed to notice my movement as her head snapped up and she looked at me in disbelief.

"Samuel?" her voice was soft and comforting, but completely foreign to my ears. I felt my eyebrows drift together as confusion spread across my face. I didn't know who this "Samuel" was but I knew that couldn't be me because my name was-

That's when I realized

I didn't know what my name was.

Hell I didn't even know how old I was or what I looked like, it was a strange sensation that settled over me when I realized that but I decided that'd be a problem for later as the woman had decided to fling herself across me and was sobbing even more than before, while I felt bad for her, the sudden movement caused to pain in my head to multiply by ten and a loud cry escaped from my lips.

The woman leapt back and started to apologize, and then went on to say something about how it'd been so long, and that they didn't think I was going to make it. I tried to say something, anything to explain to her I had no clue what was going on but when I opened my mouth a flash of realization hit her face and she quietly muttered: "James!"

She ran to the door and called "James, Joseph, Doctor Williams, please hurry!"

The first through the door was a small boy probably about seven or eight years old, he had sandy blonde hair, tan skin and sharp gray eyes that held years of knowledge he couldn't possibly have, they locked with mine and were filled with sock. Next was a tall man who had a kind face, but you could tell he'd seen true sadness in his life. His right hand held a beautiful crafted cane which he heavily leaned on. Last through the door was a man that had a peculiar look about him. Not in a bad way, but the second I was him it was like my brain had strings in the front and was trying to pull an old, and long lost memory from its depths.  
He was of average height, I'd put him at about 5'11, and had dark tan skin, darker than the other man who had walked in. He had warm chocolaty eyes, to that seemed to promise everything was alright. He also had black hair that was messy but looked almost as If it had been styled to look that way. He was obviously the doctor as he wore a long white coat that had a label clipped onto it that was too fuzzy for me to read, but I had a fair idea of what it said.

The man with the cane looked at the doctor almost angrily. "You could've told us he was going to survive." His voice was shaking, but through it you could hear the British accent he clearly had. "instead of filling us with the fear of his death!" the woman gently placed her hand on the mans arm, he let out a small breath.

"You said my brother was dead," the younger boy said, tears in his eyes.

His brother? What the hell is going on?!

"c-can someone p-p-p-please explain what is g-g-g-going on? And m-m-m-m-maybe some blueberry muffins? 

Silence

Oh boy what did i do? They all turned and looked at me, varying degrees of confusion on their faces.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CHAPTER UNDER CONSTRUCTION READ IF YOU LIKE BUT IT IS UNFINISHED

Sadly no blueberry muffins for me.  
Though, I was lucky enough to have a feeding tube shoved down my throat and into my stomach. One of the nurses had promised to liquify one for me at some point.  
I'd been awake for only a few aching hours before sleep pawed soothingly at my mind begging that I gave it the attention it desired, but the hurricane that had ravaged my head when I first came to had only subsided to an intense tropical storm and scared sleep away. Not to mention the questions that chased each other and nagged me to find their answers.  
I shoved them all aside.  
The doctor had informed me that I'd been in an automobile accident and unprotected by anything had been thrown into the windshield, well not only into it but through it. I had only sustained a few physical injuries. My arms were littered with small faint scars from the cuts that previously striped my arms, it turns out not only is breaking a automobile window with your head a deterrent to your health but then proceeding to land in said windows shattered glass also is a poor choice of action, not that I had much of a choice. I had a small purple bruise on my left hip that I couldn't stop myself from prodding, and my left arm was wrapped tightly in a brace, I'd broken it while also spraining my right wrist.  
Now mentally  
Heh  
Mentally I wasn't in good shape.  
Not that I ever had been, but somehow I was worse than before.  
I still felt a bit punch-drunk, like I'd been flung into a boxing match unprepared, and my opponent had weighted gloves.  
When I tried to speak aloud I sounded like a goof. Stumbling over the same letter or sound over and over again. Not to mention any previous memory I had was gone. It was strange. Doc said it was neurological amnesia, that from the impact of my head to the windshield my brain swelled which is how it damaged the inside of my noggin and thrown me into a coma.  
I dunno it didn't make a whole lot of since but I went along with it.  
the room i was in was bare and boring. it had base walls that were nice because it wasn't too bright to make my head hurt any worse but there was no design in hem for me to find. No darker colors hidden in the depths of light ones. shadows were absorbed into it and refused to allow my mind to play. They were just like my doctors and nurses, it was almost as if they were saying "Now son i know you want to explore and have fun, but you've hurt yourself something awful and need time to heal" Luckily one of the nurses was sweet on me and moved my bed over to the window, which is where i was looking, watching all the people that held their own lives when Doctor Williams walked in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed, comment below what you think  
> Follow me on Instagram @heathen.friends or @spacechub

**Author's Note:**

> well there you go, I hope you were entertained by it and I apologize for any shitty grammar. Tell what you think below if you'd like :)  
> you can follow me on Instagram @spacechub


End file.
